Explore the Earth with Barney (in BarneyandLegendofZeldaFan's dream)
'''Explore The Earth with Barney '''is a Barney Home Video released on January 10, 1995. Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on an adventure around the world to the jungle, the north pole, and the beach. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Kim *Kristen *Michael *Derek *Tina *Luci Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Snowman #Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #We Like Rocks #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This marks: **The second episode to have eight kids. The first is Everyone is Special. **The first time Michael, Derek, Tina, Luci and Kristen appear together. The next time would be in "The Best of Barney". **The last regular appearences of Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci. Tina would later make guest appearences in "On The Move" and "Barney's Party Celebration", while Michael would make a guest appearence in "Sing and Dance with Barney" and "The Best of Barney" and Luci would make a guest appearence in "The Best of Barney". *Shawn would wear the same clothes from "Shopping for A Surprise". *Carlos would wear the same clothes from "If the Shoe Fits...". *Kim would wear the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kristen would wear the same hair-style from "Fun and Games" and the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Michael would wear the same clothes from "Hoo's in the Forest" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *Derek would wear the same clothes from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *Tina would wear the same hair style and clothes from "Falling for Autumn". *Luci would wear the same hair-style and clothes from "The Exercise Circus". *Four of the kids (Michael, Tina, Derek and Luci) also appeared in the 1990-1992 BYG videos (with Amy and Adam (Jeffery took Adam's place in Campfire Sing Along), as well as "My Family's Just Right for Me" (with Kathy), "Our Earth, Our Home" (with Amy), "I Just Love Bugs", "Different Shapes" (with Julie), "The Exercise Circus" (with Tosha and Min). *Four of the kids (Shawn, Michael, Tina and Luci) also appeared in "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy" and "Meet BJ!" (with David). *Filming and production took place in September 6-8, 1994. *Five of the kids (Shawn, Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci) also appeared in "Everyone is Special" (with Adam, Amy, Tosha, Min, Kathy) and "A Very Special Delivery" (with Adam, Amy, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Julie, David (Kenny Cooper) and Jason (Kurt Dykuzien)). *The musical arrangement for I Love You would later be used in "Barney's Big Surprise".